


Two of the Same

by splixx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, African American Character(s), Alien Behavior, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Ecosystem, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Invasion, Alien Language, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Rituals, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Barebacking, Bioluminescence, Bite Kink, Black Character(s), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Boys In Love, Co-existing, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Death, Deepthroating, Empire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exophilia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of Death, Fictional Empire, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Sex, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Machinery, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Native American Character(s), Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pheromones, Realistic Empire, Robots, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Marking, Sci-Fi, Semi-realistic Aliens, Sex, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Swearing, Switching, War, Xenophilia, alien dick, anal penetration, germs don't exist in this apparently, mlm, peace treaty, stds are somehow non-existant in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splixx/pseuds/splixx
Summary: You've seen the movies; aliens come down to Earth to invade, they're out for blood, the fate of the human race is at stake, blah blah blah.But what if these aliens came into contact with mankind, looking to form an alliance and request assistance for a war raging on at their homeworld?At first, Byron believed the movies depicting aliens as bloodthirsty invaders were the most accurate if such a thing were to occur, but looking at his life now, as he geared up alongside his fellow soldiers, alien and human alike, he finds that he couldn't possibly be more wrong in more ways than one.(Formerly called "The Human and Alien Alliance")





	Two of the Same

It was all over the news.

 

   Everywhere you looked, whether it be at your local coffee shop, plastered on massive billboards in bustling cities, playing on every TV on display in the electronics section of stores, even at gas stations, not one place was safe from having something relating at least just a tiny bit to what was possibly the most explosive news coverage in history.

 

   It was the topic on everybody's tongue, sometimes spoken angrily, anxiously, and some sounding as if they'd nearly burst from excitement.

 

   It was no wonder that Byron had a grasp on the latest event as well.

 

   He remembered the very first day it happened, recalled the moment he first heard about it. The day that had the entire human race turned up on their heads.

 

   It was a boiling summer morning in Philadelphia. Even when the baby blue sky was peppered with plump, fluffy clouds that shrouded over the sun, they did nothing to reduce the heat laying heavily on the city's shoulders.

 

   Byron was visiting his parents that fateful day, the two fans that were positioned in random areas around the kitchen doing nothing to chase the consuming warmth that engulfed his body. He tried his damnedest not to sweat into the pancake batter he was fervently stirring as an addition to the surprise both he and his father were planning for his mother's birthday.

 

   His mother, Delilah, was currently out shopping for more batteries to feed to the third fan that had sputtered and died on the small family when they needed it most, proving to be an excellent distraction that gave the twenty-five-old and his dad just enough time to set up the surprise.

 

_ “No,”  _ he remembered his mother had huffed sternly when asked what should be done for her fifty-thirdieth birthday.  _ “No, no celebrations will be in order. I just want to spend some quiet time with my son, that's it.” _

 

   After participating in the military for over a year now, moments where he could spend time with his parents were a rarity. He had been fortunate to get some time off just in time for his mother's upcoming birthday. He missed them deeply with each day, but ever since he was a child, inspired by his mother's former military occupation, he dreamt of becoming a soldier for years, until he was finally able to tackle his lifelong fantasy of becoming one.

 

_ “We're celebrating it,” _ his father had murmured to him when his wife was out of earshot, flashing him a small smirk that he was quick to return.

 

   So here the two men were, Byron quickly whipping up some pancake batter while his father flicked on the TV to give them some white noise.

 

   As he stirred the creamy batter in smooth circles in the plastic bowl, he just tuned into the booming voice resonating from some news channel in the nick of time to listen to the following words that would change mankind forever.

 

   “Humans of Earth!” a jarring voice roared, sounding as if it spoke from a million speakers all at once.

 

   “Dad,” Byron murmured, craning his body to give his parent his full attention before continuing, as if unsure, “this is the news channel, right? Not some cartoon?”

 

   “Yup,” his father replied, his voice raised just barely above a whisper. His face was twisted into an expression of awe as he raised a hand, quivering slightly, to point at the large TV on display in the living room connected to the kitchen. “Look.”

 

   Byron nearly dropped the whisk he had been using into the batter.

 

   The machine was so massive that the TV couldn't reveal its full size, miles and miles of the hulking hunk of metal cut off at the corners of the flat screen. From what could be seen, it appeared to be a gigantic dome shape underneath what was supposedly a flat top, covered in shimmering dark purple plates and square lights that dotted the sides, oozing an eerie yellow light.

   What Byron assumed to be the front of the vessel was a black-tinted window that arched for miles across the front, and, almost as if it were a huge eye, was leering down at the city of New York that appeared ant-like in comparison.

 

   The metallic beast gave a mighty shudder and whir, the plates shifting like the segments of a pill bug when it rolled up into a ball, then the commanding voice thundered down onto the city once again, through a speaker that Byron could not see.

 

   “My people are known as the Lamesians of the planet Malakora. We do not intend to harm you, but to merely offer a proposition.”

 

   Byron had to restrain himself from stumbling as he staggered into the living room on wobbly knees, practically being devoured by the sofa as he sank down into it cushions without tearing his eyes from the screen, mesmerized.

 

   His father was no different, having to hold onto the back of the couch for support as he continued to stare at the TV like it turned into a mythical creature right before his eyes, his mouth held agape.

 

   The two men could not find their bearings enough to utter a single word to each other, but unlike the two, this so-called ‘Lamesian’ certainly had an entire speech planned.

 

   “My people and I send you our sincerest apologies for alarming you.” The voice, a male by the sound of it, seemed to pause a moment before continuing, “You see, we have been observing you all from afar, out of your sights. Learning about you. We have learned much of what your kind has to offer; your cultures, your religions, your languages, your technology. All we needed in order to come into contact with you successfully.

 

   “My name is Sah Ular and I am their Grand Emperor. My people and I are in dire need of help, for a tyrannical race named the Kajorians have chosen our planet as their next victim. Without assistance, we are heavily outnumbered, and I fear that we will all meet our grim demise.” He sounded desperate, fearful, even. However, his voice returned to its initial rumble of powerful thunder once he took a few heartbeats to gather himself.

   “That is why we have chosen you to come to. You are the closest planet to our own that has intelligent life, as well as a military. All that we ask is that you join us in battle to help us fight back against the looming threat of extinction, and form and alliance with us.”

 

   All of the movies, all of the comic books Byron had ever indulged in about alien invasion had portrayed the newcomers from millions of light years away as violent, blood-thirsty creatures coming to Earth in search of a place to conquer. For the longest time, he believed that if humankind were to ever come in contact with beings from a far off galaxy, the inevitable war between the two that would commence always seemed like the realistic turn of events to him.

 

   Never before did he ever imagine he would be sitting here, in his living room, staring with wide eyes at the TV, being told by a being who came from a planet far different from their own that they wanted an alliance between their races to take shape. He never imagined he would ever live to actually see the day humans met intelligent life like their own, not to mention.

 

   But here it was, right in front of him, a spaceship looming in size hovering over the city of New York, full of what he assumed to be Lamesian citizens, desperate for help.

 

   “We do not expect you to agree,” the voice rumbled yet again, cutting him off from his thoughts. “But if you help us, we will give you anything you wish for in return, whether it be resources, technology, food. Anything.”

 

   That had been four days ago. Of course, due to it being such a massive event that would change human history forever, it was the talk of the world for all four days.

 

   The reactions were heavily mixed.

 

   Some were distrusting, questioning the Lamesian's true motives from the moment they descended upon Earth, suspecting that they would be stabbed in the back the moment they had the chance.

 

   Some were furious and stand-offish to the whole idea, arguing that citizens and militaries already had their own problems to attend to.

 

   However, one factor of it all was undeniable; excitement. The emotion was common for scientists specifically, the desire to learn about a whole new race and planet invigorating their spirits and heightening their craving for knowledge.

 

   Byron found himself squashed in the middle of the mix. While finally encountering the creatures he's seen depicted in the media after all these years of thinking humans were the only ones was enough to get his blood pumping with a rush of enthusiasm, another piece of him glanced back at his place in the military.

 

   The Lamesians were fighting a war, one that they were steadily losing and needed reinforcements as soon as they were able. If they needed more soldiers, then it was undeniable that he was inevitably going to be the one heading out into the unknown to fight a war that had only just become humanity's as well. Was he ready to do such a thing? Could he really bear to leave his home, to leave Earth and arrive at some planet he knew nothing about, millions upon millions of miles away from his family and friends? It made him feel homesick and anxious already, even as he sat in the comfort of his parents’ house.

 

   America was fighting no wars on Earth at this time. The president, a man just as eager as a majority of the public to explore these new opportunities so suddenly laid at their doorstep, was quick to agree to the proposition.

 

   Byron looked back at the time he first saw a Lamesian in the flesh, out of the refuge of the ship.

 

   He had assumed they would be much smaller, perhaps even frailer due to the fact that they were finding themselves in a vulnerable period of their lives.

 

   To say he was surprised would be an understatement when he first saw the extraterrestrial being on the television for the first time, his eyes opening wide as he watched the news play out before him.

 

   Sah Ular, their Grand Emperor as he referred to himself, was incredibly tall, taller than any person Byron has ever seen in the flesh. He loomed like a tower over the rows of humans that crowded him on either side, easily dwarfing those who could've been around six feet tall, he estimated. The being was perhaps seven feet tall, maybe even more, easily standing higher than the average human without batting an eye.

 

   Speaking of eyes, his were narrow and focused, facing forward similar to a dog, the telltale, evolutionary sign of a predator animal, not even flinching when the flashing lights from peoples’ cameras blinked on and off without arrest.

   He wore a long, regal white robe dressed in elegant designs of gold and red, the end of it dragging along behind his feet due to the sheer length of it. Around his neck, which was visibly layered with muscle even under the heaps of white fur, a brilliant fan of what appeared to be gold extended out from behind his head, framing it, much like a frill.

 

   His head was broad and his muzzle box-like, with two connected nostrils sitting at the end of it, similar to the sniffling nose of a rabbit. His ears were long and pointed, hanging level with his eyes.

 

   The crowd fell into a hush as the Grand Emperor now stood before the president, his face focused, eyes steady and determined.

 

   In his hands, the president held a sheet of paper, the paper that would officially proclaim the alliance between the United States and the Lamesians, and a pen and a clipboard alongside it, not wasting a moment before handing it to him.

 

   The elegant robe shifted as the Grand Emperor raised his arm to reach for the supplies offered to him, a flash of claws visible on a four-fingered hand, and with a quickly uttered, ‘thank you’, the alliance between them was finally formed.

 

   It was a groundbreaking day for humankind, perhaps even more so than the day the Lamesians first arrived.

 

   Byron was ecstatic that mankind was finally living the day millions pondered for centuries, yet at the same time, a heavy weight settled deep in his gut, like he had swallowed a stone.

 

   While the fact that contact had been made between two intelligent species light years away from each other, there was still the fact that he and millions of other American soldiers had to fight a war that had just become their own, and in a place that was completely foreign to them.

 

   Byron was going to have to leave his home again to go and fight a war, but this time, unlike simply being sent off to another country, he would be taking it to the stars.

 

   He would have to leave Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I apologize for the long wait, as I have been both planning this series and have just been busy in general.


End file.
